


The Wrong Move

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to be funny, but his target moves and he ends up in trouble with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at fic_promptly Any, any, Accidentally slapping the wrong person on the ass.

It was like watching a car crash happening. Tony hadn’t meant for the situation to turn into such a clusterfuck, he really hadn’t, he had been intending for it to be funny. If only the other people in the bullpen had just done what he had expected this wouldn’t be happening. If Gibbs and Ziva hadn’t moved it would have been fine, or if he been able to stop himself once he had started.

He wasn’t even that sure what had prompted his action in the first place, but he had thought it would be interesting to see Ziva’s reaction. Unfortunately it was Gibbs’ reaction he got instead, and the boss certainly wasn’t happy. Tony supposed he could understand that, he doubted he would have been too impressed if McGee had done the same to him when he was Team Leader. Your Senior Field Agent slapping you on the ass in the middle of the bullpen stating ‘Hello Toots’ wasn’t really what his boss had expected when he got ready for work that morning.

Gibbs had turned in a pivot that would make most ballerinas proud, his hand automatically coming up and slapping Tony across the back of the head, in what was probably the hardest head slap he had in a while. Gibbs’ glare said it all, and Tony quickly tried to explain his actions, tripping over his words worse than McGee ever had.

Gibbs continued to glare and Tony quickly shut up, muttering a quick ‘On it boss’ before retreating to his desk to look into the financials of the wife of a missing petty officer who appeared to spending beyond their means. The rest of the bullpen went back to their work realising that the show was over and after a glare or two from Gibbs. 

Tony, multitasking as he was good at, began to try and think of a way to appease Gibbs later, they had both agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret and out of the workplace. Although it was clear that it hadn’t been Gibbs that he had been aiming for anyone who had noticed him squeeze Gibbs ass before he pulled his hand away would definitely be suspicious. Not something that they wanted when they worked in a building full of federal investigators. He would also have to explain why he was aiming for Ziva in the first place, and no doubt soothe the possessive monster that was Gibbs, or he would end up cuffed to the bed once again.


End file.
